farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Drew1200/Farming Simulator 15 Gameplay Teaser 3
The third Farming Simulator 15 Gameplay Teaser was just released earlier today, and it focuses on what seems to be one of the most mysterious aspects of the new game: woodcutting. I was thrilled to hear they added this new feature, but I really didn't know much about it, until I watched this gameplay. If you've seen the previous gameplay teasers, this is pretty much the same concept. It's a mix of CGI renders and gameplay clips, which are surprisingly similar. In fact, the only way to consistently be able to tell the difference is by looking to see if a map or information bar appears on the screen. After watching the initial trailers for the game, I was excited, but nearly the entire video was just a series of CGI renders. These gameplay videos have indicated that the actual gameplay may look remarkably similar to the CGI renders. As I've already mentioned, this gameplay teaser covered the activity of "woodcutting". Before this gameplay video, we had seen a lot of the Ponsse ScorpionKing, and even some glimpses of the Ponsse Buffalo. But that was pretty much the extent of it. This gameplay video not only sheds some light on exactly how the gameplay will look as far as woodcutting goes, it also gives more detail on other equipment we'll be seeing in-game. One of the exciting things you may have noticed is a chainsaw. It appears as if you'll be able to actually, in first person mode, pickup a chainsaw and go cut down trees. This chainsaw is known as the Husqvarna 550, and it will be part of FS15. The next thing you see is the Jenz Hem 583 Z. As the video pretty clearly demonstrates, this trailer is able to feed itself logs, and turn those logs into saw dust. From this, we can come to another conclusion. The video never explicitly states this, but it is directly implied. It would seem as if an additional crop - or more appropriately, commodity - will be added in FS15. There is absolutely no information given on this, but there is video of a tractor towing a tipper full of saw dust. I'm not entirely sure what you'd do with this saw dust, but I do know that it's a new commodity compatible with the standard tipper. I already linked to the Ponsse Buffalo earlier in this blog, but if you haven't seen it yet, it's worth checking out. The video ends with the Ponsse Buffalo taking what would appear to be a "delivery" of logs to the train station, and then a train driving away with trailers full of logs. I really have no good guesses as to what this could mean, but it's pretty excited regardless! It's really exciting to see gameplay with all this new equipment, but this short teaser barely even showcased half of the new logging equipment. Here's some more links to check out if you're intrigued: Stoll Log Fork, Steparkan FHL 13 AK, McCulloch CS 410, Lizard Telehandler Log Fork, Jonsered CS 2252, and Fliegl TimberRunner. I'm getting more and more excited for Farming Simulator 15 everyday, and this new information on woodcutting has me more excited than ever! Category:Blog posts